Darius Jermaine
(May 3, 1982 - November 29, 2009) was an American professional wrestler best known for his stints with the Lock Wrestling Federation and American Wrestling Federation. Wrestling Bio Lock Wrestling Federation Jermaine debuted for the Lock Wrestling Federation in February 2008. He quickly found himself in a heated feud with Red Fusion after losing his debut match against Red. The week following his debut, however, Jermaine found himself contending for the World Title after Lock announced "Oppurtunity Knocks Night", a night where a select few of rookie wrestlers get a shot at the LWF World, Cross-Hemisphere, Havok, or Tag Team titles even though they aren't in contention for said title. Jermaine went on to face then-World Champion, Metalhead Matt Marauder, in a very heated match-up, but in the end Jermaine came up short. He received a standing ovaton after the match for his immense wrestling prowess and for taking the champ to the limit, but it would be bitter sweet when Red Fusion came out to attack Jermaine with the Virus of Life. Jermaine and Fusion's rivary would conclude at Lockmania IV with Jermaine coming out victorious with his first PPV win of his career. Jermaine would then find himself in the Six-Pack Challenge in April, where the winner would receive a World Title Shot at the Resurrection PPV. Jermaine would ultimately lose the match at Maul after getting pinned by Lone Wolf, who would go on to face Arelas for the World Title he following month. Jermaine had found himself in a cold streak of sorts. He was losing his matches left and right. He would lose multiple times to Lone Wolf and suffered a loss to fellow newcomer Nero. Jermaine was starting to feel he wasn't being used right in the company and wouldgo on verbal tirades during his promos, claiming that he was the best the LWF had to offer. He would confront Lock during an episode of Warzone, demanding a spot on the card for the Resurrection PPV. Lock would grant his wish by placing him in a match against LWF legend, CoolJ, who had issued a challenge to Jermaine a few day before. Jermaine would make his full-fledge turn towards the dark side in the days leading up to Resurrection. When Resurrection came, Jermaine would get the upset win over CoolJ after using CoolJ's beloved Can of Goldbond to his advantage. Jermaine would then enjoy a renewed hot streak, defeating the likes of Jake White and Nero. Jermaine entered a mini-feud of sorts with Nero, culminating into a Submission match Tie-Breaker to see which one of them were the better man. The match ended in a double disqualification after Red Fusion attacked both Nero and Jermaine with a steel chair in an attempt to garner Lock's attention. Jermaine found himself in contention for the Cross-Hemisphere title. During the title match between Psiko and Red Fusion, Jermaine came out to provide special commentary. The match was hotly contested until Fear came out to make his presence known to the champ, Psiko. Fear would interfere in the match by pulling the rope down as Red Fusion was attemptig to bounce off, causing Fusionto tumble hard to the ground and injuring his ankle. Jermaine confronted Fear, but Psiko took both men out and continued his match with Fusion, until Fusion finally came out with pin and the win, becoming the new Cross-Hemisphere Champion. The title would be vacated the following week with a new champion to be crowned at the Lord of the Ring PPV. Jermaine would compete against both Fear and Psiko in a Triple-Threat Ladder Match, which Psiko would win to become the champion again. On the Lockdown following the PPV, Jermaine would be a given another shot at Psiko's title, finally getting the win and his first Cross-Hemisphere Title reign in the company. Jermaine would find himself in cahoots with then-Tag Team Champions, Donovan Hastings and Fear in an attempt to garner some power in the company. Jermaine became caught up in a feud with new number one contender, Colby Colt, culminating in a title match at the Revolution PPV. Jermaine would defeat Colby after interference from Donovan Hastings. Jermaine's alliance with the Lords of Pain would be short-lived as the team of Hastings and Fear began to fall apart after Fear revealed himself to be "Se7en", who had previously brutally attacked Hastings as a part of his ritualistic plan. Hastings confronted Fear and Jermaine tried to bring peace to the situation, but all three men were attacked by Nero with a steel chair. Jermaine would then be confronted by interviewer, Firestar, claiming that he has officially cut his ties with Hastings and Fear due to Fear being desperate for attention, and for knowing that Hastings wanted his Cross-Hemisphere title the entire time. Jermaine then did the unthinkable by brutally beating Firestar to the ground, promptly re-igniting his feud with Nero, who was Firestar's boyfriend at the time. Jermaine would continue to taunt Nero and Firestar leading up to their title match at Meltdown, going so far as to attack Firestar a second time. Jermaine would successfully defend his title against Nero after some timely intereference by new ally and associate, Chance Chesney, formerly known as Jake White. Jermaine and Chesney would later be joined by Kyle Tacker to form the Dirty South Franchise. In their first match as a unit, they pulled over an upset win over Legacy after Jermaine got the pin over Metalhead Matt Marauder. Jermaine would face Triple M again, winning by disqualification after Lone Wolf interfered on Triple M's part and Triple M nobly admitting Lone Wolf's interference. At the Vengeance PPV, Jermaine found himself defending his title against Fear, who had been voted intothe match by the fans. Jermaine would cleanly get the win over the veteran, thus retaining his title yet again. He earned the right to face the newly crowned World Champion, Colby Colt, in a Champion vs Championmatch at Day of Reckoning with the winner getting both the World and Cross-Hemisphere titles. He defeated Colt in October to become the first man to ever have held both the World and Cross-Hemisphere titles at the same time. He would enjoy a month of being double champion before losing his CH title to John Russo, formerly Nero, on an episode of Warzone. Jermaine has the second-longest reign with the title. Jermaine would retain his World title a few weeks later at Outlast through the means of personally paying off a referee to rig the match into his favor, outsmarting and outlasting every wrestler on the roster. He would gain a very infamous and notorious reputation for his actions, along with his cohorts, Chance Chesney, Travis Pierce, and Kyle Tacker. Jermaine would lose the World title the following month in an Elimination Chamber match. Jermaine lost his rematch against the new World Champion,Diablo, the next month at Massive Melee. Jermaine would get involved in a "clash of the egos" against Lone Wolf for much of February after getting Lone Wolf eliminated during Vigilante Month. Lone Wolf would return the favor by taking down Jermaine backstage, leaving him pronoe to elimination. Their rivalry came to a head at Maimum Carnage, where Lone Wolf got the win over Jermaine once again after some timely interference by his old mentor, Triple M, who was thought to have been completely out of commission. Jermaine would then challenge Triple M to come meet him face-to-face for the next couple of weeks following the controversial finish. Marauder would not answe Jermaine's challenge leaving Jermaine with the impression that the Metalhead fears him and only attacked him because he is jealous of all he has accomplished so far in his LWF career, which only took him a couple of months compared to Triple M. J.W. McCammon would come out during one of Jermaine's tirades and told him that he best leave all of that in the past, because it's obvious that Triple M has no time for someone like Jermaine. Jermaine left the ring, leaving McCammon to compete in his match for the night, but Jermaine would only come out a few minutes in and attack McCammon with a Remix to the outside of the ring. Jermaine would then get involved with a very bad crowd, becoming the wrestling poster boy for a shady corporation. Jermaine later cut ties with his three henchmen in the Dirty South Franchise, thinking of them as being nothing but liabilities, holding him and his career back. Jermaine and McCammon would fight at Lockmania V in a hotly-contested match-up. McCammon would later get the surprise win, leaving Jermaine in complete and utter shock. Jermaine would be involved with this shady corporation until June 2009, when he single-handedly took down both of the corporation's founding fathers at their main offices, and subsequently drifted into a spiral of madness. Jermaine would win the Lord of the Ring tournament just a few days later, where he displayed a much more vicious side, critically injuring one of his opponents before officially starting their match. Jermaine tormented members of the roster for the following month going into his World Title match against the reigning champion, Psiko. He would bomb the set of Travis Pierce's talk show, make a backstage interviewer drink his own urine, attack Psiko week in and week out, pinning him during a tag match on one occasion, and kidnapped the champ's girlfriend Firestar, but it would later be revealed that it was just a look-a-like, so he subjected the look-a-like to physical torture and even going so far as to rape her and post a sex video on the internet under Firestar's name, labelling her as a 'whore'. Jermaine and Psiko's feud would come to a head at Revolution, where Psiko successfully defended his title against Jermaine and gained a measure of revenge for all the pain he put Firestar and the entire LWF through. Psiko was confronted by Diablo and John Russo over who should be the new number 1 contender for his title, but Jermaine would interrupt and lay out all three men at the end of the Warzone following the Revolution pay per view. Jermaine would announce his resignation from the company a few days later, changing the Fatal Four Way match for the World Title into a Triple Threat. Jermaine would come back a month later in order to have a final interview and a more proper send-off. Jermaine cited that he has bipolar disorder, and that that combined with competing in the ring week in and week out, and the stress of all that happened with the corporation the past few months caused some sort of mental breakdown. He said he is treating himself in hopes of making a return to the ring, never wanting to leave the sport he loves doing. Also, on the November 16 edition of LWF Warzone, Jermaine surprisingly made his return at the end of the show to stake his claim at the World Title during the Outlast Tournament, hoping to win the tourney a second year in a row. In the days leading up to the Outlast PPV, Jermaine made his message clear that this will be his last appearance for the LWF, but wanted to let the fans know that the LWF will always be the home and bithplace Jermainia. He also claimed that if he did manage to win the World Title, he'll do the right thing and vacate it on the spot. A few days later, Jermaine visited his old employer, Joseph Manlaw, in prison. Manlaw wanted Jermaine to testify for him to get him an early release, but Jermaine refused to so. Manlaw threatened to have Jermaine killed, but Jermaine just rubbed it off and promptly left his former employer to rot in jail. When Outlast came, Jermaine teamed up with Covert Jay, Medos, and Steven Stone to take on J.W. McCammon, Lone Wolf, Nomad, and Chuck Randall. Jermaine fought with all his heart, eliminated Nomad and Lone Wolf in the process, but despite a phenomenal final showing, he was eliminated by McCammon following a McCammon Driver. Jermaine's partner, Medos, would win the match for his team and move on to compete in the main event. Jermaine left to a standing ovation and on very good terms with the LWF, leaving the door open for him to return whenever he felt ready. Jermaine would later be found dead a week later. American Wrestling Federation He would be abesent from the wrestling business for almost four months before surprisingly announcing that he has signed a contact to compete with the American Wrestling Federation. On the November 16 edition of AWF Madness, Jermaine fought his way all the way to the Final 3 of the 8-Man Battle Royal before being eliminated. On the November 23 edition of AWF Madness, Jermaine was defeated by "The Juggalo" Anthony Vaughn, after Vaughn took advantage of a mistake used the ropes for leverage. Jermaine then argued with the ref before attacking Vaughn in a fit of rage during his celebration. Security came out to tame and calm Jermaine down. He cooled off, but not before exchanging looks with The Juggalo with anger in his eyes. It was later announced that Vaughn had sustained serious abdominal injuries during Jermaine's attack, leaving The Juggalo out of action for an unknown amount of time. Jermaine was interviewed later that Monday night after Madness, displaying a personality and ego that resembles much like how he was during majority of his LWF run. Jermaine claimed his distaste for being misused by the company and being put in pointless and ridiculous matches since his debut, saying that Tommy Bishop is wasting "God-given" talent. Special footage was also shown of Jermaine coming out to the crowd after the show as they were leaving, claiming that the show wasn't over until he said it was. Jermaine started to badmouth Colossus #5 and Alex, who both main evented the show just moments before. Jermaine then went as far as to refer to the audience as 'Japs'. As he was leaving, some fans were throwing garbage at him, but he simply shrugged them all off with a smirk on his face as he went to the back. Jermaine would then guarantee victory at the airport, claiming that his rise to the top has slowly begun. Jermaine came out of the Tournament of Kings, the victor of his 5-Man Lion's Den Match, last eliminating Chris Foppa wit a Remix on top of a car windshield. Jermaine was found dead later that night. XWA-CWF Controversial Reunion Tour From October through November 2009, the XWA-CWF ran a reunion tour to give back to the fans one final time. Jermaine appeared on 11 out of the 13 shows. He scored wins over the likes of Jack Daniels, Scott Miller, Tombstone, Dude Roberts, and Riser. He teamed up with his half-brother, Darian, to compete against the Weapons of Mass Destruction after they laid Jermaine out the show before. The Jermaine Brothers proved to be a cohesive unit but they came up short in the end. Jermaine defeated Daniels to become the new XWA Underground Champion, but Curt Douglas immediately cashed in his old Money in the Bank Title Shot to steal the title away from Jermaine. Jermaine would then help his brother win the Underground title from Douglas, but during the brother's celebration, Darian Jermaine attacked his brother with the title belt, busting Darius open much to the crowd's disgust. On the next show, Darian explained that he attacked his brother only for the sake of getting out of his shadow and to cement a name for himself. Darius hit the ring to confront his brother, but Darian fled through the crowd, holding his title high. Darius would then compete in the Money in the Bank match with the intention to face his brother, but failed to do so after Curt Douglas won the briefcase yet again. Jermaine was immediately attacked by CWF World Champion Umaga after the match, along with his fellow MitB combatants. This attack led Jermaine to focus his attention on the Samoan Bulldozer. Umaga's manager, Armando Estrada began to verbally attack Jermaine and bad mouth his deceased uncle, David Padayao, who he claimed "Umaga could've easily destroyed in the past." Jermaine took offense to the comments made about his uncle and vowed that he will wrestle Umaga one way or another in the name of his uncle. His chance came when it was announced that a battle royal will be held with the winner getting a shot at Umaga's Undisputed titles. The final four were Darius, Riser, Curt B. Coole, and Troy Harder. Curt and Riser were eliminated soon after with the final two men being Jermaine and Troy. Umaga and Estrada came out to interfere, but their efforts were thwarted by Darian jermaine, who came out after just losing his Underground title, and Darius came out the victor in the end. After the battle royal, Darius and Troy shook hands out of respect, but it turned bittersweet after Darian once again attacked his brother from behind and laid out Troy. Darian got on the mic and said that he only helped Darius to pay him back for helping him win the Underground title a few shows before. He then challenged Darius to a match for the 12th show and left his brother to fall prey to another vicious attack by Umaga, which resulted in Darius being put through the sound stage. On the next show, Darius would lose to his young half-brother in a hotly-contested match-up. Darius offered a hand shake as a show of respect, but Darian only stared blankly at him. Before Darian could do anything though, Umaga once again came out to attack Darius. Darius awaited Umaga's arrival as Darian cleared out of the ring. Darius tried to lay a couple of blows to Umaga, but the wild Samoan merely just powered right back. Darian continued to look on from ringside, witnessing his brother being destroyed before finally entering the ring and attacking Umaga from behind. Together, he and his brother cleared house with Umaga sent the Samoan Bulldozer flying out of the ring. The Jermaine brothers then shook hands before Darian exited the ring to a mix reaction. On the final show, Darius Jermaine and Umaga headlined the event. Darius Jermaine competed in wrestling attire that was nearly identical to his uncle's. Jermaine fought against Umaga using his uncle's moveset, surprising everyone in attendance with his incredible strength, similar to his uncle as well. Jermaine finally got the win after nailing Umaga with his uncle's finishing maneuver, the Waka-Gashira Wipeout. Jermaine's celebration would be brief though, as Curt Douglas once again came out to cash in his newly-won Money in the Bank title shot, gunning for Jermaine's newly-won Undisputed titles. Despite having the clear advantage, Jermaine persevered and defeated Douglas with another one of his uncle's finishing moves, the Hawaiian Driver. Jermaine started to tear up as he held both of his titles high in the air, looking up at the sky with a huge smile on his face. He laid both titles in the middle of the ring out of respect for his uncle and proceeded to celebrate with his family at ringside, embracing them to end the show and the tour. It was announced on February 2, 2010, that Darius Jermaine will be the co-recipient the XWA-CWF Platinum Medal Award alongside Umaga for both of their contributions to the Reunion Tour and without a doubt stealing the show during their final match together. Darian Jermaine was rewarded both the Breakout Star and Bronze Medal Awards. Over Before It Even Started?? Those close to Jermaine are saying that Darius has been under a great amount of stress as of late, mostly stemming from family problems and the demanding attention of his other current business interests. Family and close friends feel he may have also jumped the gun by signing on to wrestle again too soon, especially right after getting help for his mental problems. It is also being reported that Jermaine is receiving death threats through mail and emails allegedly from associates of crime boss, Joseph Manlaw, Jermaine's former manager and employer. Manlaw is currently serving a life sentence and blames Jermaine for his incarceration. Jermaine is said to be seriously contemplating making a huge life decision that'll affect his current situation in the coming weeks. Jermaine announced before the Tournament of Kings PPV that he'll make his decision on Friday, December 4. Friends and family strongly believe that Jermaine would've decided to walk away from the wrestling business once again. Notable Feuds #Red Fusion #CoolJ #Colby Colt #John Russo #Fear #Alan Fernandez #Psiko #Lone Wolf #Diablo #J.W. McCammon #Donovan Hastings Allies #Donovan Hastings (2008) #Fear (2008) #Chance Chesney (2008-2009) #Kyle Tacker (2008-2009) #Travis Pierce (2008-2009) #Prototype (2008) Factions #The Lords of Pain and Jermaine (2008) #Dirty South Franchise (2008-2009) Dream Matches and Feuds #Metalhead Matt Marauder #Phoenix #Travis Pierce #Arelas #Great White Legend #Alex Scott #Flaming Red Death On November 29, 2009, at about 10:47 p.m., wrestling superstar and phenomenon, Darius Jermaine was found dead in the parking structure of the Wembley Stadium in London, England. An eye witness reports that Jermaine was heading to his Dodge Viper when an African man, believed to be in his mid-30's, came up to Jermaine with both of his hands in his jacket pockets. An argument allegedly blew out between the two, which resulted in the assailant pulling out a Silenced 9mm Pistol from his jacket and proceeded to shoot Jermaine point blank in the head. A couple more shots were fired at Jermaine's body before the man took the keys to Jermaine's car and skidded off. Jermaine was pronounced dead at the scene. Local authorities are currently investigating the case as murder in the first-degree. Jermaine's Dodge Viper was reportedly found in the parking structure of a nearby hotel the next day. Officers searched the confines of the car and discovered what is believed to be the murder weapon underneath the passenger's seat. Police raided the hotel and about a half-hour later, London Police apprehended 34-year old Jaden Mack as he was about to check out of the hotel in his room, suspected of taking a flight to flee the country after. Mack was taken into police custody. After hours of interrogating, Mack confessed to the murder, also claiming that he was being paid to kill Jermaine by notorious crime lord, Joeseph Manlaw. Mack later revealed to authorities that he too was one of Jermaine's managers back during the wrestler's days in the LWF. Mack is expected to face trial in the United States. Mack is likely to face life sentence or death. Mack is set to face execution with death by lethal injection for sometime in early 2010. Mack has commented that he has no regrets killing Jermaine and claimed that, "he Jermaine had it coming for a long, long time..." Jermaine's body was being examined at a London morturary. From there, his body will be flown back to the United States. Jermaine's family and friends are said to be very devastated by Darius' death, especially since it comes just a little over one year after the loss of the "Hawaiian Hard Hitter" David Padayao, another professional wrestler and Jermaine's paternal uncle, who also untimely passed away at the prime of his career. Jermaine's body will be flown over to Miami on Tuesday night before flying over to Honolulu where Darius Jermaine's funeral services are to take place on Sunday, December 6. It is expected to be a private ceremony. There will be a public viewing the day before, so that his fans and other loved ones can pay their final respects. It was then announced on Wednesday morning that the funeral services will be broadcast live on television in Hawaii. Jermaine's close friends, Steve Phoenix and Colt Ryder, are both expected to make speeches at the show along with Jermaine's uncle, Kapu Padayao. Darius' half-brother, Darian, will give the eulogy. Steve Phoenix claimed that, "Darry helped to futher pave the way for up and coming wrestlers. He came into the business with practically nothing, but he somehow managed to leave by accomplishing a heck of a lot more than we could ever expected or imagined..." Ryder said, "Darry was a guy who loved to live for the moment. He loved to live life to it's fullest, and he loved to do what he was doing and that was to entertain the masses of fans all around the world. We have lost a truly beautiful human being, and he will always be missed..." During Darian's eulogy, he said that, "Even though Darius was no saint, no matter what mistakes he may have made in his life, entertaining the people all around the world was definitely no mistake. Darius, my brother, you will always be missed but you shall never be forgotten. One love, Darry. We love you." Darius Jermaine's burial will take place on Monday, December 7, in the morning. He will be buried at Temple Valley in Hawai'i, where he is a hometown hero. He was buried alongside his cousin Makai, uncle David, and father Keanu. Darius Jermaine was only 27 years old, ironically the same age as his father and cousin when they both died, at the time of his death. Aftermath Jermaine's death rattled the e-wrestling world, especially those close to him. LWF publicly announced Jermaine's untimely passing on the November 30 edition of Warzone. The AWF has yet to make an announcement. Steve Phoenix and Colt Ryder have yet to make an announcement about the future of Puff Propaganda Incorporated, but they are expected to before the end of the year. They have also picked up where Jermaine had left off intraining Darius' half-brother, Darian. The rest of Jermaine's family has finally come together to settle their personal issues, knowing that was what Darius had always wanted them to do. Darius' fiance', Olivia Ching, is currently 2 months pregnant with their child. She has said if she gives birth to a boy, she will name the child after his father. Darian Jermaine says he'll dedicate his future career to his older brother, much like how Darius and David Padayao did before him when they began their careers. Darian also claimed that he will not be using "The JermainEvent" moniker out of respect for his brother, and as a way to try and make it on his own without riding his brother's coattails. Darian made his professional in-ring debut on the December 23 edition of Warzone for the Pro Non-Stop Wrestling federation. He won his debut match by promptly defeating Frank Offessa. The younger Jermaine would be held in very high regard by PNW co-owner, Jay. Jay has booked Jermaine to wrestle Tyson Terra on the January 6 edition of Warzone to determine the first-ever PNW World Heavyweight Champion. Darian has also inked in a contract to compete for the WWE Legacy promotion. He is expected to make his debut sooner rather than later. Personal life Darius Jermaine was born in Kaneohe, Hawaii on May 3, 1982 to father, Keanu Padayao, and mother, Lindsey Jermaine. Darius was born into a family of wrestlers. His father and uncles all wrestling at local promotions. At a very young age, Jermaine displayed a great affinity for music. He was also quite adept at playing the piano, performing at a few recitals during his elementary years. His father died in a car accident during childhood, leaving only his mother to take care of him. As he grew older he started to show more and more interest in following his father's footsteps into the wrestling business. He asked his uncle, the "Hawaiian Hard Hitter" David Padayao, to train him. Padayao taught Darius the basics of wrestling maneuvers before teaching him more advanced moves. Padayao then brought in more instructors from Japan to teach Jermaine the Japanese art of wrestling, Puroresu. This close relationship with his uncle made Darius see him as more of a father-figure than a trainer. By the time he was 14, he and his mother moved to Miami, Florida to live closer to his mother's side of the family. This was the result of an argument between them and his father's side of the family. Darius broke his ties with his uncle and the rest of the Padayaos, and changed his last name to that of his mother's, looking down upon at his Hawaiian heritage. To this day, Darius has refused to speak about how he and his family fell apart. With a new life and new oppurtunites in Florida, Darius lost interest in wrestling and went on to pursue a music career. After that turned out to be a flop, he fell back on wrestling and went on to attend a nearby wrestling academy after graduating from high school. He quickly became one of the academy's top students and then went on to compete for Total Non-Stop Action wrestling. He competed mainly as a jobber at first before he finally got some wins under his belt. He decided to cut his wrestling career short to revive his music career. He recorded a few tracks, but decided to put his music career on hold after hearing that his uncle and trainer had passed away due to liver disease from years of alcohol abuse. This causes feelings of regret to form inside Jermaine as he mourned his loss. He ultimately decided to resurrect his wrestling career in honor of his late uncle, and joined the Arizona-based promotion, Lock Wrestling Federation. After a very successful year and a half with the company, Jermaine decided to take an abrupt sabatical from the wrestling business, citing personal issues as the main reason why. Darius Jermaine is now back in his birthplace, Hawaii, treating his mental illnesses and looking to make amends with his family by helping to fund his family-owned and run, Pacific Wrestling Aggression, ''which is already struggling in these tough economic times. With his spare time, Jermaine is also running his own string of shows through his YouTube profile, acting in a great majority of them along with a number of close personal friends. He also co-owns and runs a gym alongside close friends and retired professional wrestlers, 'Steve Phoenix' and 'Colt Ryder. Being legitimate businessmen and entrepreneurs, Jermaine along with Phoenix and Ryder, have started up a business of sorts. They call it, '''Puff Propaganda Incorporated. Together, they run a varitety of projects. One project they are looking to have started is Oasis Television, or OTV for short. OTV is special stream feed of all the shows they have made and produced such as "Bushido Brown" and "Life Lessons", along with a few new ones that are to debut when the channel is launched, which they are hoping to be sooner rather than later. Jermaine has also opened up two popular nightclubs in Hawaii and Miami known as "The Cabana 69". P.P.I. are also looking to expand the clubs to New York and Las Vegas. Another project they have going is opening up a chop shop business called, "P.P.I.'s Executive Lifestyle Autos". On July 4, 2009, Independence Day, Jermaine proposed to his long-time girlfriend, Olivia Ching. The two are engaged to be married sometime in January 2010. Ching is also one month pregnant with Jermaine's child. The JermainEvent Foundation Jermaine's dream in life was to help and support under privileged children all around the world. Before his death, Darius Jermaine worked on starting The JermainEvent Foundation. His friends and business partners in the PPI, Steve Phoenix, Colt Ryder, and Darian Jermaine are continuing where he left off in hopes to make his dream a reality. Album Release Darius Jermaine's first musical album, "Replay", is expected to be released on CD and iTunes Spring 2010. Jermaine had reportedly finished up recording all his songs before his untimely death. Autobiography Darius Jermaine has revealed that he's in the middle of writing his autobiography called, "DJ, Spin It". It will chronicle his early life and childhood into adulthood including, his estranged family, life from Hawaii to Miami, his music career, his wrestling training, and his early work in wrestling including his brief stints in CWF and CEW, as well as his run in TNA It will also look at his early matches up to his match with Red Fusion at LWF Lockmania 2008. The autobiography is expected to be out by October 2010. Jermaine was currently in the middle of writing at the time of his death. The rest of the book will be co-written by his mother and half-brother. Other Promotions Before the LWF, Jermaine worked for CWF under the Bling Inc. stable. The stable would shortly disband after a few weeks, leaving him out of a job. In CEW, Jermaine competed under Tony Zimzy, but that run would be short too. In TNA, he under a stoner gimmick by the name of, "The Puff Daddy" but Jermaine decided to quit to focus on his music career. Jermaine was also offered a chance to sign on with Full Metal Wrestling, but decided to back out at the last minute in favor of the Lock Wrestling Federation. After Jermaine announced his abrupt resignation from LWF in July 2009, he was offered contracts from the Controversial Wrestling Alliance, Cyber Extreme Wrestling, and Global Revolution Wrestling, but declined all three offers out of respect for his uncle, who had once worked in all three companies before. Wrestling Info Managed By *Mr. Joseph Manlaw *Ian Warren *Jaden Mack *The Enforcers (bodyguards) Wrestlers Managed *Travis Pierce *Chance Chesney *Kyle Tacker Family Lindsey Jermaine: Mother (1961-) Keanu Padayao: Father (1962-1988) CoD: Car Accident Darian Speares Jermaine: Half-Brother (1989-) David Padayao: Uncle (1977-2008) CoD: Liver Problems Kimo Padyao: Uncle (1961-) Kapu Padyao: Uncle (1968-) Makai Padayao: Cousin (1980-2007) CoD: Drug Overdose Dwayne Jermaine: Uncle (1969-) Selena Jermaine-Curtis: Auntie (1971-) Trivia & Facts #Is 50% African-American and 50% Hawaiian #Believes in Karma #Is an avid stoner #Was once a drug dealer in his youth #Is a pianist prodigy #Considered by many to be a "winrar @ life" #Likes his Pop-Tarts hot #His favorite TV show is "Supernatural" #His favorite NFL teams are the Pittsburgh Steelers and Philadelphia Eagles #His favorite NBA team is the Cleveland Cavaliers #His favorite videogame of all-rime is Grand Theft Auto: Vice City #Is the star of his own show, "Bushido Brown" #Likes to be known as "The Guy Who Made Colby Colt Retire" #Was previously involved in organized crime with kingpins, Joseph Manlaw and Ian Warren #Is the CEO of his own company #Is a self-made millionaire #Favorite holiday is Christmas #Was briefly taken under the wing of Triple M backstage #Once competed in the world of Mixed Martial Arts. His current record is 3-1 #Suffers from Bipolar Disorder #Competed briefly for the CWF in 2006 as part of the faction; Bling Inc. #Competed briefly for the CEW in 2007 under the name, Tony Zimzy #Favorite musicians are Jimi Hendrix, Jim Morrison, John Lennon, Bob Marley, and Michael Jackson #Favorite bands listening to while growing up was Van Halen, Genesis, and Culture Club #Absolutely hates Punk Rock #Favorite actors of all time are Clint Eastwood and Sean Penn #Is a fan of the Twilight series (OMG!!) #Played football for his Varsity football team during Junior year. He was a wide receiver #Has very powerful friends and connections, including; Donald Trump, Hugh Hefner, and Rob Dyrdek #Dream dinner is Thanksgiving Dinner, along with a steak and lobster #Is known for his high-profile night-life lifestyle and funky fresh dance moves on the dance floor #Owns a luxury condo in both Waikiki and Miami #Wants to open up a club and casino in Las Vegas #Won the CWF Undisputed World Title in the name and in tribute of his uncle, David Padayao, who had once competed there #Was a radio DJ for 102.7 Da Bomb in Hawaii #Was a Sports Anchor for KGMB9 News in Honolulu #Used to be spnsored by Shell/Pennzoil while working with the Dirty South Franchise #Refused a sponsorship deal with Nike #Has favorited 2010 videos on his YouTube account #Has a friend that knows YouTube celebrity, "Nigahiga" Ryan Higa #Claimed he would die before he turned 30 years old #Is a true greaser at heart #Has been training his younger half-brother, Darian, how to wrestle #Has done some stand-up comedy #His main musical influences were Jackie Wilson and Buddy Holly Titles and Achievements Lock Wrestling Federation *1-Time LWF World Champion *1-Time LWF Cross-Hemisphere Champion *2008 LWF Outlast Champion *2008 LWF Best Newcomer Award *2008 LWF Best Heel Award *Ranked #2 in the LWF Singles Rankings of 2008 *First Man to ever hold both the Cross-Hemisphere and World Titles simultaneously *2009 LWF Lord of the Ring *Apparently the First and Only African-American/Hawaiian World Champion XWA-CWF *Final CWF Undisputed World Champion (won both World and Global Titles during the XWA-CWF Controversial Reunion Tour in the name of his late uncle, David Padayao) *CWF World Heavyweight Championship (Unified with the CWF Global Championship) *CWF Global Championship (Unified with the CWF World Heavyweight Championship) *XWA Underground Champion (immediately lost it to Curt Douglas, after the latter cashed in his Money in the Bank title shot) *CWF Tag Team Champion (held under Freebird Rules during his time with Bling Inc.) *Winner of the Controversial Consequences Battle Royal (earned him a shot at the CWF Undisputed Title) *Bad Blood of the Reunion Tour: Jermaine vs. Umaga; "Hawaii vs. Samoa" *MVP of the Reunion Tour *Platinum Medal of Achievements Award (won posthumously) *XWA-CWF Hall of Famer (inducted posthumously) American Wrestling Federation *Golden Shield for Worst Entrance Music of the Year: "Pon de Replay" by Rihanna (won posthumously) Theme(s): #"Pon de Replay" by Rihanna (current theme) #"It Really Don't Matter" by NYC Confidential #"Unstable" by Level (LWF theme) Links * http://ewrestling.wikia.com/wiki/Darius_Jermaine%27s_Pay-Per-View_Record Category:LWF Wrestlers